kongregatefandomcom-20200214-history
Badges
=Badges= In Kongregate, badges are awarded for completing certain achievements in games. A player recieves points appropriate to the level of difficulty required to complete the achievements named within the badge. The level of difficulty and points recieved are; *Easy - 5 points *Medium - 15 points *Hard - 30 points *Impossible - 60 points Easy badges are best for the people new to flash games, as the requirements for them are set low and don't require much experience to obtain. Medium badges are better for the slightly more skilled players, although they are still often more time consuming than difficult. Hard badges are a step uo from medium badges, and require some measure of skill and/or time to obtain. Impossible badges are for the true, hardcore flash gamers. While they are obtainable, the requirements for them are often extremely high, and appear impossible to the less experienced of gamers... =Alphabetical List of Badges= Following is a list of every current badge in kong, ordered by Difficulty. Easy Badges *--- - *0.o *101 Damnations *Alcatraz Tourist *Aliens Have Died *Applesauce Sampler *Areas Codebreaker *Band Camper *Beats Mowing Lawns *Bloated Defense Budget *Bloody Buccaneer *Bloody Path to Victory *Bloon Popper *Blue Runner *Broad Side of a Barn Shooter *Bubble Bully *Bubble Tasting *Building Blocks *Cakewalk *Chain Chump *Chain-gun Gymnastics *Chatmaster *Color Collector *Colorless to Lifeless *Compulsive Box Opener *Crossing the Line *Cruising to Craziness *Cutting Through Confusion *Damn Dirty Zombies *Darwin Award *Data Entry Intern *Deadly Jewelry *Deadly World After All *Defender of Kingdoms *Dinosavior *Dirty Desk *Dodgeball *Dragon Chaser *Elephantastic *Errand Boy *Escape from White November *Fall of the Machines *Feral Training *Feudal Feud *Field of Corpses *Field of Strife *Field Training *Filler Up *Filling the Trenches *First Blood *First Contact *First Love *First Picks *Fist of Fury *Flight Apprentice *Flight School Graduate *Fly Trap *Fun with Antimatter *Game Design Disciple *Game Design Guru *Game Theory Philosopher *Game Theory Physicist *Getting Lit *Gold Digger *Gruesome Death *Half Stack *Hanna Is My Copilot *Harvest Season *Heads Will Fly *Hitchhiker *"Hold the Line!" *Illudium Phosdex *Junior Ecto *Junior Olympian *Kindergarten Artist *Leisurely Stroll *Lighting Up the Sky *Line Rider *MacGyver Massacre *Mad Skills *Marker Sniffer *Martian Recruit *Master Trainer *Merry Poppins *Million Dollar Candidate *Minefield Scout *Mortal Strikes *New Challenger *Newbieland Conquerer *Newbieland Explorer *Office Bounce *Office Job Veteran *"Only a Flesh Wound" *Pants full of Squiggles *Paradox Shmaradox *Path of Pwnage *Pin Flingin' *Power Nectar *Power Sprint *Prismatic Rampage *Pygmy Pioneer *Ragdoll Initiate *Rampage *Register Biscuit *Relentless Attacks *Road to Inner Peace *Rodoeo *Rolling Start *Running Start *Sand Sorcerer *Scrap Metal Supplier *Seeker Slicer *Sensing the Beat *Sergeant Grumbles *Six-Sided Student *Slingshot Rookie *Small Savings *Snowball Warrior *Special Prize Winner *Super Sashimi *Supplies Party *Stairways to the Light *Stickicidal Maniac *Sweet Grid16 *Synergistic Spheres *Taste of Battle *Test Your Might *The Light Fragtastic *Thumb Tack *Tiny Victory *Toddler Tower *Training Day *Upstate Farm *Village Bully *War is Hell *War Profiteer *Wasteland Profits *Welcome To The Jungle *What Is Love? *When Hobbits Attack *Wool Whacker *Y2K Relived *You Have to Earn the *You're Grounded! *Zombie Energy Drink Medium Badges *A Boy and His Blob *Adventure's Beginning *Age of Victory *Always One Survivor *Angel of Destruction *Anika's Delivery Service *Antartic Assassination *Apocalypse Then *Apocalyptic Entrepreneur *Apocalyptic Optimist *Badges Badges Mushroom Mushroom *Bake a Pretty Cake *Ballin' *Battlebot Endurance Champion *BF *Big Game Hunter *Black Hole Son *Black Lotus *Blob Naturalist *Bloon Destroyer *Boat Defender *Boot Camp Graduate *Born Again Sinner *Bubble *Burning Spider *Business Executive *Candy Man *Celestial Soldier *Chain Champ *Challenge Achievement *Cheesy Escape *Clean Desk *Cliche Conquest *Combusteo and Juliet *Community Crushing *Complete Card Conquest *Conservative Constructionist *Corporate Drone *Corruptor Disruptor *Counter-Terrorists Win *Critical Strike *Dawn of the Alive *Daycare Pickup *Den Remodeling *Deranged Mutant Killer Monster Snow Goon Slayer *Diebold Hacker *Difference Detective *Done in 60 Seconds *Dot Destroyer *Double Dome Defender *Dreaming of Possibilities *Elevator Eyes *Empyreal Destroyer *Ending the War to End All Wars *Endless Rage *Epic Drill Sergeant *Eraser of Evil *Faberge Factory *Feeling the Rhythm *Field Of Screams *Flying First Class *Forecast for Destruction *Free as a Pirate *Free Flyer *Freedom ActionShifting *Freedom Flyer *Friendly Neighborhood Barbecue *Fulp Fiction *Garage Performer *Gauntlet Champion *Ghost Breaker *Ginsu Knife Mastery *Global Warming Assistant *Going Bananas *Gravity Tinkerer *Great^1000000000 Grandfather *Heart of the Cards *Hedgie Glider *Hell Dining *Helping Hand of War *HMO Practicioner *Home Sweet Home *Hot Runnings *Huge Manatee *Ice Cream Gotten *If You Can Dodge a Wrench... *Industrial Rotation *Internet Argument *It's a Trap! *Jailbreak *Kill Drill *Knee Deep in the Undead *Legendary Ant Poisoner *Life, Death, and Honor *Life, Love, Understanding *Magnoliophyta *Makin' Bank *Making Connections *Malus Domestica Connoisseur *Mass Deflation *Master of Bows *Meadow Conservationalist *Meaning of Death *Medieval Unity *Microbial Menace *Missionary *Musical Destruction *Musical Multiplication *New York Minute *OMG! TANGERINES *Parachutes Are Overrated *Party Crasher *Party of Five *Path to Greener Grass *PC Load Letter *Pepe LePwned *Pizza Lover *Platform Peformer *Player Pack Pwnage *Playing with Tar Fire *Preschool Artist *Princess Seeker *Professioeo *Professional Cleaner *Professor Bounce *Protecterra *Quick as a Hawk *Rat Farmer *Real-Word Geometry *Reckless Ant Food *Red Light District *Reefer Management *Ring Leader *Rising Threat *Road Scholar *Roboslayer *Rollin' On Up *Rouge Rouge *Rural Rampage *SAM Sharpshooter *Samurai Jacked *Screw the Pooch *Sensei Slayer *Shark Jumper *Shifted *Ski Trip *Smooth Operator *Snakes on a Trophy *Solo Star *Spherical McCarthyism *Splash of Color *Squeaky Clean *Stacktacular *Steel Samurai *Still Alive *Strength of a Warrior *String Theorist *Super Happy Adventure Time *Survival of the Toughest *Surviving the Odds *Survivor *Tactless Assassin *Taste of Blood *Team Of Rivals *Technicolor Savior *Teeter-Totter to the TARDIS *The Hunt for Red Button *Think Outside the *Title Trasher *Trained Difference Spotter *Typing of the Demonic *Ultra Violet *Unholy Power Book *Unleashed Fury (and Zunder) *Unpoppable Force *Walking in a Winter Warbears Wonderland *War for Oil *Way of the Ninja *Way of the Wizard *When Kongregate Attacks *Xtreme Tanx *You Lag, You Drag *You're Doing It Wrong *Zealous Palace Defender *Zen Gardener *Zombocalyptic Extravaganza Hard Badges *>_< (no link yet... working on it) *3D Zen Master *99 Dead Balloons *Achievement Completionist *Acornucopia *Action Potential *Advanced Warrior *Aerial Master *Alive Monsters *Amazing Maze Master *Amberial Ace *Apocalyptic Missile Commander *Arena Smackdown *Army of Lots *Avian Savior *Ball Breaker *Balloon Fighter *Balls of Fury *Baron Bounce *Being the Very Best *Beyond Clicking *Bird Brain *Bloon Slaughterer *Bottled at the Source *Bridge to Somewhere *"Bunker? I 'ardly knew 'er!" *Cambrian Champion *Can't Touch This *Capsized Mothership *Carbine Ninja *Carpal Tunnel Survivor *Causal Gamer *Champion Robotics Engineer *Chron-O-Johnny *Churchton Windchill *Circular Savant *Citizen Snips *City Sackers *Coin Collector *Combat Ready *Consumer Restraint *Cranial Conquest *Deceptive Dessert *Defender of Earth *Defender of Mars *Defender of the Universe *Demon Slayer *Divine Villager Pillager *"Do You Has a Flavor?" *Doomed Heroes *Door Keeper *Dragon Re-Slayer *Drone Warrior *Duck and Cover *Dungeon Curmudgeon *End of the Road *Engionicnaut Hero *Excit Excitement *Expert Dimension Hopper *Exterminator *Flawless Victory *Flux to Be You *Fool's Gold *Four Minute Frenzy *Frantic Frenzy *Friend with Functions *Frisky Feline *Full Health Coverage *General's Slaughter *Generic Achievement *Geometric Mastery *Giving 'Em Hell *Gnarly Pipeline *Godlike Invertebrate *Gourmet Kongregate Supreme *Guitar Champion *Hail To The King, Baby *Headache *Heroes' Victory *Hidden World of GemCraft *High Warlord *Hobbits and Angels and Dwarves, Oh My! *Illuminator *Infinite Loop *Keyboard Hero *Keymaster *Legendary Protector *Life Is Fun *Light Life *Line Driver *Linksys Admin *Live and Let Die *Mad Hatter *Microgame Masochist *Microscopic Mayhem *Minovian Hero *Mechanical Samadhi *Menorah Master *Momentum Mayhem Master *Music Survivalist *New Doeo King *New Hero *Newtonian Master *No Heartstone Unturned *Now You're a Man *One Dimensional Harmony *Orbtacular *Overachiever *Pillagus Maximus *Pizel Perfect *Pizza Addict *Pizza Psychopath *Playing to Win *Polar Bear Rescue *Poster Child *Pure Madness *Ragdoll Ninja *Reach for Dubai *Remembering the Alamo *Rock Mobster *Rotation Rotation Rotation *Rings Not Passed *Run Fast, Run Fancy *Scale of Justice *Scurvy Scallowag *Sketch Artist *S-Mart Shopper *Sniper *Solving the Melody *Spherical Ninja *Spectral Selection *Speck Revolution *Speed Demon *Speed Razor *Spotless Desk *Star Get! *Star Power *Super Dolphin Cannonball *Super Spelunking *Supreme Cthulhu *Supreme Resistance General *Swaintastic *Symphony of Lights *Teflon Terrorist *The Chosen One Zero One *The End Ender *The Fanciest Pants *The Sun Eater *"There Can Be Only One" *To Hell and Back *To the Extreme *Toasty *Triangular Treachery *Trippin' Bubbles *Trojan Hero *Ultimate Dodgeball *Ultimate Relaxation *Unscratched Lens *Warship Destroyer *Went Fast and Won *Wino Impossible Badges *99 Problems *Band Aid Fetish *Black Hole Escape Artist *Chaos Theory *Fear Not the Darkness *Feat Fanatic *First Aid Masochist *Fish Thankfulness *Flower Power *Frantastic *Hall of Fame *Hardest of Core *Hexiompossible *Interstellar Gold Deity *Immaculate Desk *Line Flyer *Lord of War *Necronomiconquerer *No Orb Left Behind *President Madagascar Assassin *Pyromaniac *Ryhthm Prodigy *Super Crazy Guitar Maniac *Thunderous OPEC Guardian *Tunnel Vision *Twenty-four Karats of Fury *Ultimate Monster Slayer *Up to 11 *World Domination